


Dorado

by Theoroark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dorado (Overwatch), Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Team Talon, Team as Family, Very obviously inspired by the new comic, Very strained and kind of broken friendship but still, implied trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Sombra stops by the bakery. Things have changed.





	Dorado

"So, do you just take missions where you can stay within your aesthetic, or what?"

 

Reaper did not respond to Sombra's needling, and she grinned while casting a quick eye around to see what kind of attention, exactly, they were attracting. A small gaggle of children were watching them curiously, and an omnic making hard light trinkets on the corner seemed wary of the potential competition. But otherwise, Reaper's instincts appeared to be correct- his mariachi getup was apparently just tacky enough for Dorado's Dia de los Muertos festivities.

 

"You have the targets' location?" Reaper asked in a low growl. Sombra tore her eyes from the brightly lit main street to the splintering alleys, where neon symbols were spray painted to the corners.

 

"Yeah," she said, after scanning the boulevard. "This way."

 

She led them off the main street, to a quieter, more residential area. From the corner of her eye, she saw Reaper looking around. She knew why he was suspicious- this was too nice, too quiet a neighborhood for a job.

 

But luckily, it was still Dorado, and as long as it was, there would always be Muertos laying out a fluorescent carpet for her.

 

"I need you to hold the perimeter," Reaper said, as they reached the marked apartment building. "Make sure no one sticks their nose in."

 

"You got it, El Blanco." He sighed heavily and entered. Sombra waited a moment, stepped back to make sure he wasn't watching her from one of the windows, and then ran around the corner and slipped into the bakery they had passed.

 

It was past midnight, and the woman behind the counter looked exhausted, clearly run ragged by revelers the whole day. But when she saw Sombra, she could not hide her excitement, even though she tried to.

 

"So I'm guessing you're going to make me get you an oreja, even though we sold out hours ago, and so I'm going to have to go through a whole thing to just make one, for my worst friend-"

 

"Oh my God." Sombra marched around the counter and wrapped the woman up in a hug, and the woman laughed and hugged back. "It's good to see you again, Patricia."

 

"Don't know if I can say the same," she said when they broke apart. "You don't so much as text for months and then show up on my doorstep looking like my grandma at a rave and asking for free food. You're like a less-cute dog."

 

"Look, I told you, I got a new job-"

 

"You didn't even get me anything for my birthday!"

 

"Au contraire. Did you ever have to pay that speeding ticket?"

 

"Oh my GOD." Patricia dumped a small amount of dough on the counter and began to shape it. "You get all that out now, okay? Because I'm going to send you up to get Alejandra and I don't need you being a bad influence."

 

"Excuse you. I am a perfect role model." Patricia looked up from her creation and glared at Sombra, who batted her eyes innocently. "When was the last time you heard me swear in front of her."

 

"Her tenth birthday, when you told her her drawing of you was 'fuckin' awesome.'"

 

"I was encouraging her artistic endeavors! And anyway. That was two years ago. Because I started a new job!" She said, cutting Patricia off as she opened her mouth to renew their old argument.

 

"God. Whatever. Just go get her, will you?" Patricia said. "She's probably asleep already but she will just kill me if she finds out you stopped by and she missed you."

 

"As she should," Sombra said. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind Patricia's ear as she slipped behind her and out the side door, into a cramped stairway. She walked up as quietly as she could, jumping over the creaky step third from the top, and then made her way through the cluttered apartment on top of the bakery to the smaller of the two bedrooms. She opened the door carefully, tip-toed to the side of the bed, found the lamp on the bedside table, and yanked on the cord.

 

"¡Enciende las luces!"

 

"AAH!" Alejandra bolted upright and looked around wildly as Sombra laughed. When she saw Sombra, she squealed with joy and threw her arms around her neck.

 

"You're here! It's been so long!"

 

"Ay, yeah." Sombra scoped her up from off the bed and grunted as she shifted her to her hip. "Longer than I thought. You've gotten way too big, Ale. Way too buff. I think it's your turn to carry me now."

 

"Nuh-uh." Alejandra poked at her bicep. "I'm scrawny. YOU'RE buff."

 

"How about we just agree that we're both scrawny and walk downstairs under our own steam?"

 

"Deal." Sombra set her down and Alejandra looked up at her, practically vibrating from excitement.

 

"Exceptyou'restillbuff," Sombra said quickly under her breath, and then raced for the door.

 

"NO FAIR!" Alejandra yelled, and ran after her. Sombra laughed, taking the stairs two at a time, and skidded to a halt when she reentered the kitchen and Patricia's line of sight. Alejandra ran into her.

 

"Moo-om," she said, her face still buried in Sombra's back. "Olivia won't stop being nice to me."

 

Sombra stiffened at the name, and she met Patricia's concerned gaze. "Well, sweetie," Patricia said carefully. "I guess the only thing to do is to be nice right back to Sombra."

 

_Thank you_ , Sombra mouthed as Alejandra wound her way under her arm and to her mother's side. Patricia nodded.

 

"But honestly mija, I think you got your work cut out for you. I don't think I could find something worthwhile in this one."

 

"Nuh-uh!" Alejandra looked genuinely hurt as Patricia grinned at Sombra and slid the lone pastry into the oven. "Look at her make-up! It's so cool!"

 

"I think it makes her look like a clown."

 

"I think I trust Ale's fashion sense more than yours," Sombra said, accepting a high five from the girl. "Look at you, kiddo. Pachimari pjs? Always a classic."

 

Alejandra laughed and tugged her in front of the counter and sat her down at a small table. "Mom, can I use your holovid?" she asked, already turning the device on. "I have so much to show you," she said to Sombra. "There's been so much going on, I made the cross country team, and I had a girlfriend for a couple weeks but then we broke up but it's okay, and oh my God, there was this guy a few months ago, you wouldn't believe it-"

 

"Ale," Patricia said. "Slow down, Sombra's not going anywh-"

 

She was cut off by bell above the door chiming, and Alejandra looked up and gasped.

 

"Sombra."

 

Sombra's gut twisted. On the street, even Reaper could be diminished by the crowd, but in close quarters there was no way of disguising the ever present stench of decaying flesh and the blood on his nice white suit. She had always appreciated it before, on missions, when fear meant survival, but now, as Alejandra grabbed her wrist so tightly-

 

"You're a friend of- Sombra's?" Patricia asked, a little too cheerfully. "You should have told me, you jerk, I would have put in another few orejas." She bustled over to the fridge and Alejandra looked up at Sombra with big eyes and Sombra smiled at her, though that seemed to be just as unconvincing. "Sombra's is almost done, but it should just take another ten minutes, if you'd like to wait."

 

"Who is that, Olivia?" Alejandra whispered. Her mother froze and Reaper looked down at the two of them.

 

Sombra stood up, making sure to keep her face neutral and her back to Reaper. "Ale can have mine, Patricia. I should get going." She turned to the door but Alejandra's hand was still around her wrist and she tugged.

 

"Olivia, what's wrong-"

 

"Stop CALLING me that, Ale!" Patricia flinched and Reaper cocked his head and Alejandra let go of her. "How many times do I have to tell you? Are you stupid?"

 

"Sombra!" Patricia said in a vicious whisper, at the same time as Reaper said, "Sombra."

 

She turned to him and she wanted so badly to knock off that stupid mask, both to get some sense of whatever passed for an expression on his fucked-up face, and to show the two of them what they really had to be afraid of. But she didn't and Reaper said, "You should apologize before we leave."

 

She stared at him and when he said nothing else, she said, "Sorry," and then stalked out the door. He was by her side as the door slammed shut.

 

"If you have something to say, say it," she snarled. She walked faster but he kept pace, staying at her side even as she dipped into a tight, litter-strewn alley.

 

"She's just a child," Reaper said after a minute. "She doesn't know better. You overreacted."

 

Sombra snorted. "She's gotta learn some time. I had to learn fast. This is just how life is." Reaper chuckled. "What?"

 

"Nothing. I'll just keep that in mind." She glared at him suspiciously, but the mask was still in place, and she gave up. "In case you were wondering, all of the targets were successfully neutralized. No interference. Which is fortunate, since my back up was AWOL."

 

"Knew you had it covered, big guy," Sombra said breezily. It was just her first name. He hadn't said anything yet. As long as she acted like it was nothing, it was nothing. She bumped her shoulder into him, and he growled as he stumbled into a gutter. "Did you do what I told you? Make like you were going to serenade them, and then pull your guns out of the guitar and light 'em up?"

 

"No, I just shot them."

 

"God. What a waste." The unmarked, plateless sedan they had come from came into view, and Sombra pulled up the autodrive program. "Can you even play that thing?"

 

Reaper hesitated. "Yes." Sombra spun to face him eagerly and he sighed.

 

"Okay you gotta-"

 

"No."

 

"Come on, please?"

 

"No."

 

"It's like a hour drive to the rendezvous point! Please, Gabe?"

 

She was blocking the entrance to the car with a wide smile on her face. He stood there, looming over her, and let out a defeated sigh.

 

"One song."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Olivia Colomar. The comics just never seem to stop showing her she's not as slick as she thinks she is. Also, if you're also reading Shadow Step, this counts as my nice Team Talon fic to make up for what's going on there.
> 
> My tumblr is tacticalgrandma, if you want to talk to me there!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this, and any comments or kudos would be much appreciated <3


End file.
